Love with an 02 Prince
by Lotte-sama
Summary: Oneshot. Don't like, don't read.


**Love with an 02 Prince, a Vocaloid oneshot. Please review.**

* * *

><p>Kagamine Rin, the youngest princess just realized she had committed the ultimate sin. She was in love with her twin brother, Kagamine Len.<p>

It was forbidden and such a relationship could tarnish the image of the royal family, but was it wrong to love someone who was so close to you? Was it wrong for Rin to love Len, more than a brother?

"Something the matter, Rin-chan?" Len asked, noticing his sister's depression. She looked up. That night was the grand ball held in honor of their 14th birthday.

Len was dressed in white from head to toe, looking like, well a prince. Rin wore a white ball gown covered with sparkles, a diamond choker around her neck.

"I'm fine, Len-kun. Just a little nervous, I guess," she smiled weakly. He took her hand and squeezed it. "It'll be alright. I mean, it's just a ball, right?" Rin nodded, her heart racing as he held her hand. "Ah! Your bow's crooked."

"I'll just fix it." Still holding her hand, his fingers carefully straightened the large bow Rin had tied in her hair. "There we go." "T-thanks, Len..." "You look beautiful."

Len smiled, ever so gently and Rin dared to hope. "We'd better get going or else we'll be late. That'd be pretty embarrassing, huh?"

"Y-yeah," she answered meekly and together, they made their way to the ballroom. Rin stared at the prince and wondered silently, _How do you feel about me, Len-kun?_

* * *

><p>Rin felt a little lonely while watching the many couples attending the ball that night. Although it was supposed to be for the both of them, it seemed more like a celebration for Len. She had lost him to the gathering crowd of fangirls earlier so she was by herself right now.<p>

"Princess?" Rin gazed at the tall stranger who had addressed her. He was slightly older than she was, with aqua hair and eyes, clad in midnight colors. Rather the opposite of her beloved.

"Would you like to dance?" he offered his hand and Rin accepted. Her sister, her parents and her servants had told her to mingle, after all. Nothing wrong with a friendly dance with a stranger.

"I'm Shion Kaito, pleased to make your acquaitance, princess," the stranger introduced himself during their waltz. "Kagamine Rin. The feeling is mutual, sir," she replied, giving a small smile. "Just call me Kaito, and may I call you Rin?" She nodded.

"Do you mind if I monopolize your time tonight, Rin-sama?" he asked after the dance was over. "Well," she was about to decline until she saw her twin. Surrounded with girls, older and with bigger busts than her. Jealousy clouded her judgement. "My lady?"

"That'd be wonderful," she said, smiling sweetly and allowed Kaito to promptly begin the next dance.

* * *

><p>"I rather enjoyed myself tonight, Kaito-kun," Rin commented. The couple was currently lounging in the gardens. "Thank you, Rin-sama. I'm glad."<p>

Before she realized it, Kaito's lips were on hers. Since this was her first kiss, Rin let him continue, until he started using his tongue.

"Stop it!" she cried out, pushing him away. She felt slightly disgusted at herself and her partner. Kaito chuckled and took Rin's face between his thumb and forefinger. "Are you sure you don't want _more_, princess?"

Rin wasn't sure what to do at that point. He was so much stronger than she was, he could easily overpower her... "Huh?"

She no longer felt Kaito's grasp, instead someone much familiar was now embracing her. "Are you OK, Rin?" Len whispered.

"L-Len? How did you find me?" He laughed. "Silly Rin. Don't you remember that promise I made you?" A memory flashed through her mind.

"I'll always find you, no matter what," they said in unison. "Yes, that's right, Rin. Who else is going to protect you from the bad guys?"

Tears started to flow down her cheeks as Rin hugged her twin closer. Len smiled. "Hey, Rin?"

"What?" she answered, her face buried in his shirt. He tilted her head upwards so that he could see her face. "I love you." He kissed her.

"Hey, Len," Rin said after they finally broke apart. "Yeah?" "I think I love you too." Len laughed and ruffled her hair. "I'm serious, Len!"

"I know, I know." He took her hand. "Let's go inside." "Why?" she asked, puzzled. "I want to dance with you, Rin-chan. And I want to tell father about this."

"Wait! This is incest. Father..." "Won't mind. In fact, they've known about this for quite sometime." "They _know_?" "Well, I kinda told them I had a crush on you..."

"You had a crush on me?" Rin's voice rose a few octaves higher. "Um, yeah, I guess," he mumbled, cheeks scarlet. "I've always l-loved you, Rin."

Rin covered her face. "Rin?" Len said, panicking at her reaction. "Huh?"

She was hugging him. "You're definitely my prince, Len-kun," she said softly. "Of course I am, Rin-chan." "CAUGHT YOU!" The twins turned.

At the steps, their entire family stood there, as if expecting the pair. And _duh, _of course they were.

"Ooo, look at the cute couple!" Miku was screaming. "C-congratulations, you two, BURP. 'Scuse me," said a drunken Meiko. "When are you going to propose, Len?" the Queen said thoughtfully. "They're just starting, my dear," the King replied cheerfully. The rest of the chatter was inaudible, because everyone was speaking at the same time and volume.

If you're wondering, yes, this family is so messed up, they're OK with twincest. Never mind. GO RINXLEN!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, I hope you <em>ENJOYED <em>it !**


End file.
